


Don't Take Advice From Friends

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets hurt. Xander offers advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Advice From Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't Take Advice From Friends  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Buffy gets hurt. Xander offers advice.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Joss100](http://joss100.livejournal)

“Damn it!” Buffy yelled as she limped out of the water.

“What’s wrong?”

“A jellyfish stung me.” Buffy hobbled over to where her friends sat and flopped down onto the blanket. “It hurts like hell.”

Willow looked glanced over at Tara. “What’s good for jellyfish stings?” 

Before Tara could answer Xander interrupted. “You have to pee on it.” At the skeptical looks on their faces he quickly added, “I saw it on an episode of _Friends_.”

Buffy rolled her eyes as the pain flared through her foot. “No one’s peeing on me, Xander.” She glanced over at Willow. “Are they?”


End file.
